Incidental
by dpphan333
Summary: .Canon!Future!one-shots.DxS.post Phantom Planet. Even a half-ghost can't survive a worldwide disease. With Danny Phantom gone, the earth is doomed...or is it? Have you forgotten about a certain female clone? But will Dani ever recover from Danny's death?
1. Naive

_Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom. _

**Timeline: **Though it doesn't really matter, this is after Phantom Planet. Remember, as always, that Season 1 was 2004, Season 2 was 2005, and the third season ending in 2006. Thus, Danny was 16 in Season 3. So, this 'shot is 37 years into the future...

**Notes: **All the thoughts in this chapter are Danny's. I won't tell you who's POV the boldfaced sentences/paragraphs are in...you'll find out in the end, trust me! It was originally Clockwork in the one-shot itself, but...

**Warning: **Kinda' angsty, so...yeah...

This story is based off of a one-shot in my _**Phantom Shots**_ collection. In fact, this prologue _is_ that 'shot! I didn't edit the actual one-shot at all, but I did edit the author's notes, obviously...oh, and in the one-shot, I didn't say the exact year and date, as I do here.

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

_**Incidental**_

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

**Prologue**

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

**It was naïve of her to think that she would lead a normal life.**

She was, after all, the clone of a freakin' _superhero_. Not only that, she wasn't a stable clone until the one she was cloned from found out how to do so. For that, she was grateful to him. She would give her life to save him.

Not that it mattered, now that he was going to die.

Danielle 'Dani' Phantom, in ghost form as she found herself more comfortable in it, stared quietly at the bed where Danny Fenton was laying on what seemed like a calm day on April 4th, 2045. Despite being thirty-seven years into the future, she was still physically a twelve year old...something that she was reminded of every single day...

Dani stared with unblinking eyes at the fifty-three year old half-ghost man on aforementioned bed. The half of Danny that was still alive was dying, and soon he would be dead. He had no real unfinished business; he wouldn't become a ghost, and she would be alone...

**It was naïve of her to think that he wouldn't age like her...not to mention selfish to think such a thing.**

She had always—or, at least, since Danny convinced her that Vlad was evil—considered Danny to be her 'real' father, which made sense considering she was his clone.

Dani spoke, "D...Danny?"

Danny opened his tired blue eyes, sending her an unasked question with them. _'Yes, Dani?'_

She couldn't hear him, but the ghostly girl knew his response. He always listened to whatever the spectral girl needed to say.

"...I...I love you." Dani whispered to the only person she could consider family. She licked her lips nervously, blushing a little in embarrassment.

Danny smiled weakly. With that smile, he was able to respond. _'I love you too, Dani...'_

Dani smiled weakly back, knowing that he loved her more then anyone else could...

"Have I ever told you that I..." She paused, "consider you...my father?" She winced a little, but didn't avert her gaze.

Danny raised an eyebrow, an amused look in his eyes as his weak smile widened a little. _'No, you haven't. I kinda' guessed. I have always considered you a daughter, in a way...'_

**It was naïve of her to think that he didn't think of her as family; it was also naïve of her to consider him 'dad'...but it was understandable.**

"...I wish I knew what you were thinking." Dani laughed weakly, "Unfortunately, you're way to weak of an _old man_ to talk." She smirked.

'_If I could talk, I'd yell at you for calling me old.' _Danny frowned.

"I didn't mean that." Dani put a hand on the ghost man's chest, "What I really wish is that I could be joining you..." She closed her eyes, her eyes stinging of unshed tears.

'_Don't...even wish that. You're just glad Desiree got destroyed all that time ago...' _Danny thought as loudly as possible, hoping that Dani could hear him.

She couldn't.

**It was naïve of **_**him**_** to even try to 'think' at her.**

Dani could tell he was thinking something about Desiree, though, by the look on Danny's face: the same look he had whenever he made a lame joke. Dani giggled softly, "I don't know what you're thinking, Danny...but I bet it was funny."

Danny smiled weakly.

Dani then went back to thinking to herself. Over the years, she and Danny had increased in power. Danny taught her everything she knew about using her ghost powers. Dani learned how to use the Ghostly Wail, ice powers, and a few other powers such as duplication, from Danny. Some powers she taught _him_ were there, too...she learned how to teleport, first, after all.

Well, actually, Danny did teleport before she taught him how, but he could only go very short distances. Now he could be wherever he wanted.

Suddenly, the two half-ghost's ghost senses went off. However, they breathed out green mist. This was their 'half-ghost sense', for the lack of a better term. It was basically just another use of their normal ghost sense that only half-ghost's set off. They couldn't set off each other's half-ghost sense, however.

"Hello, Daniel...uh, and other Danielle."

It was Plasmius who spoke, landing beside Dani. Two shadow black rings appeared around his waist, one moving up and the other moving down, de-transforming him into Vlad Masters...but in a wheelchair, which appeared with the transformation into his human form automatically unless he happened to be off it when he went ghost.

Vlad actually was the exact age he was thirty-seven years ago, wearing his usual black suit. His dark blue eyes were void of any fatigue of someone who was technically almost eighty years old. He had stopped aging sometime around the year of 2008, something which was confusing.

Why didn't Danny stop aging, too?

Dani assumed it was because of the same incident that had destroyed many ghosts, and killed Danny's parents. Dani smiled weakly at the thought. If Danny was her 'father', that made his parents her grandparents...

"Danielle?" Vlad asked, concerned.

"Oh...sorry." Blushed Dani, "I was just, um, thinking."

Vlad chuckled, "That's ok, Danielle. Do you want to leave? I can watch over Danny..." Lately, ever since the Disasteroid incident, he began calling Danny...well, 'Danny', instead of Daniel...well, most of time, at least. That, and it was easier to tell who was talking to if both of the Dannies were around.

Dani smiled weakly, "No, it's ok. I'll stay." She paused, "Um, Uncle Vlad?"

"Yes, little badger?" Vlad also began calling only Danielle by that. The older half-ghost had became more over-protective of the ghost girl since he found out about her un-aging status. Why, Dani wasn't sure, but she was strangely flattered. Still, Dani couldn't think of him as a father anymore...something that Vlad respected.

"...If we could...cure him...would you think it would be the right thing to do?"

'_No.'_

"No," Vlad sighed, "I think that, if someone is going to die of age, that you should let them." He frowned, "Something nether you nor I, little badger, will have to worry about..." He closed his eyes sadly.

'_Melodramatic, much?' _Danny rolled his eyes a little.

Dani noticed this and smiled a little, "I think Danny doesn't like you being angsty, uncle."

Vlad scowled at Danny, the hint of a smile on his face ruining said scowl, "Easy for you to 'say', Danny."

Danny just stared blankly at the technically-older half-ghost, his eyes filled with amusement. _'Whatever, you fruitloop.'_

"I love you, too, little badger." Vlad said to Danny before transforming into his ghost half, which was standing up the instant he was in ghost form, as if he hadn't been sitting down. Plasmius said, his voice the same as when he was human but with a ghostly echo, "I must get going. Please contact me if..." He trailed off before going intangible and flying through the wall. His unsaid finish was _he dies_...

Dani sighed softly.

**It was naïve of her to not support Danny when he believed that Plasmius was actually good. **

Looking at Danny, the ghost girl whispered, "Danny...in case you're scared of...dying...just know that...you're a good person and...you'll meet Sam up there..." The tears in her eyes were inevitable; the fact that they began falling was just the same, as gravity was not able to be avoided...unless you were a ghost.

**It was naïve of her to think her life would be so happy after she was stabilized.**

'_I'm not afraid to die, Danielle.'_

"Can I tell you something?" Dani asked. She smiled a bit sheepishly, "I guess you wouldn't have a choice but to listen, anyway, but..."

'_I will listen.'_

**It was naïve of her to think he wouldn't.**

"...I was always jealous of your relationship with Sam." Dani confessed, "I didn't...don't have anyone." She wiped her stinging eyes almost angrily, "I won't...ever...have anyone..."

'_You will. I promise.' _Danny thought desperately; desperate that she both could hear him and that she would understand.

Dani jumped and gasped.

**It was naïve of her to underestimate her own powers.**

"I...I can...did you just talk?" Dani whispered, shocked.

'_No, that was all you. I stopped learning new powers when I was twenty-four, remember?' _Danny pointed out.

"Yeah..." Dani blinked. "Wait...a new power? I stopped learning new powers since I learned how to not de-transform after using the Ghostly Wail..." She trailed off.

'_I love you.'_

"Love you, too...dad." Dani finished shyly.

'_...You'll carry on my legacy, at least.'_

Dani snorted, "Yeah, for the rest of time!" She smirked a little.

'_Aw, well, at least you can meet my descendants after John and Lilith.' _Danny smiled softly.

Dani nodded, "That's true..."

Danny's smile vanished. _'Dani...' _Danny's mental voice was getting weaker.

**It was naïve of her to think Danny Fenton's voice would always stay strong.**

"Danny? What's wrong?" Dani asked, worriedly.

'_I'm...getting weaker...I can't hold on much longer...' _Danny stared at his 'daughter' with sad eyes.

"D...Danny...no, please...you can't leave...you can' t leave me..." Dani whispered, falling to her knees beside the bed and grabbing Danny's right arm gently. "Not now...not now...not after Jazz..." She whimpered softly, the tears falling again, this time more frequently.

'_I'm sorry, Danielle...I have to...I love you...as a daughter...'_—Danny winked a little—_'but I must die...Skulker will be so happy at the news. Tell him he can have my pelt. Tell Vlad that I forgive him for everything. Tell Ember that she should just tell Skulker that she wants to get back together with him.' _He chuckled weakly.

"No...don't...NO!" Dani stood up, staring in fear as Danny shut his icy blue eyes for the last time. The half-ghost's chest stopped rising and falling, and all his body's systems shut down within milliseconds.

**It was naïve of her...to think that he would always be there for her.**

Dani buried her face in the sheets, sobbing, not caring when the door opened for Jonathan 'John' Fenton and Lilith 'Lilly' Fenton, the son and daughter respectively of Daniel 'Danny' Fenton and Samantha 'Sam' Fenton-formerly-Manson to run in and join in her grief.

**It was naïve of her to think...her life would be normal after the death of Daniel James Fenton...**

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Danny was fifty-three in an homage to the fact that the show has fifty-three episodes, obviously. Just thought I should say that...

Vlad was in a wheelchair because of an 'incident'. The very same incident that both destroyed Desiree (and various other ghosts not mentioned) and killed Danny's parents; all three of these events are related, as you will find out in flashbacks during future chapters!

More detail on the 'incident', in case you're wondering...it caused a disease that made humans begin dying at a younger age. People were just beginning to age to almost one-hundred years old, but the 'incident' caused the disease and now the maximum age is almost forty. Those above that age died quite quickly, by the way. Sam died when she was forty-seven (which was pretty old thanks to the disease), Jazz not too long before this one-shot (she lived even longer then Sam, as she died when she was almost fifty; Danny claims it was because the 'disease was annoyed so much by her it was weakened'), while Tucker only lived until he was thirty-nine. Danny only lived longer because of his ghost powers, and even then, he died during this 'shot, just of age...

Despite all of this, our heroes' descendants will be making important appearances. Also, Dani's immortality is limited: she will live for possibly thousands of years, but she can be killed by someone powerful enough!

**Trivia: **Clockwork is the only ghost immune to the disease (Dani and Vlad being the only half-ghosts, with no humans so far being immune). So he will make some appearances...some in which _will_ be important to the story! Oh...and this was originally a one-shot. That's trivia, I guess. Meh, whatever.

Future chapters won't be as depressing...though still somewhat angsty...

...So...yeah.


	2. Disease

_Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom._

_**This is a prequel to the first shot in this story.**_

**Warning: Angst ahead, as well as character death, and…well, that's pretty much all I need to warn you about! **

This one isn't as sad as the first one…but that might just be me!

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

_**Disease**_

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Somewhere in the South Pole, in the area with the 'intangibility machine' that was used to turn the whole world intangible, some pieces of the Disasteroid are littered on the mountains, as they fell off onto the parts of the mountain that had been tangible for just that split second...

A certain, idiotic, box-obsessed ghost flew through the mountain tops. He smirked and shouted at his reflection in some ice, "Beware! Hehheh, I am so scary..." He chuckled to himself. The Box Ghost did not realize he hovered past some pieces of the Disasteroid which, when he went by, because to glow a crimson red color, some cracks forming in the rocks as well.

—————————————————————————————

_Later that day..._

Things were looking up for nineteen year old Daniel 'Danny' Fenton, the formerly-secret identity of Danny Phantom. Well, he was still Danny Phantom...but his dual identity wasn't a secret anymore, since he was sixteen.

Not that he was complaining...

"Hey, hot shot." One Samantha 'Sam' Manson smiled at her boyfriend. Danny jumped in surprise, stumbling as he fell off of the branch he was sitting on. Sam asked, "Um, are you ok?" Danny half-glared. "...Sorry, standard question!" The goth girl smirked.

Danny smiled weakly at her, brushing himself off and standing up, "That's ok...what's up?"

Sam sighed tiredly, "I need some, uh, Phantom help..."

"So you have wished it, so shall it be..._goin' ghost_!" Danny announced, spreading out his arms and letting two light blue rings appear around his body vertically; they were like a line of symmetry in his middle. One moved left and the other right, transforming him into the white-haired, green-eyed, hero of earth, Danny Phantom, who hovered over the ground a little once he was fully in ghost mode. Phantom asked, "What do you need?"

"I think my dorm is haunted. Either that, or Paulina's secretly a ghost...which, you know, would make a lot of sense." Sam smirked.

"I'm on it. You know, since it's, you know, yours and Paulina's room, maybe it's some perverted ghost?" Phantom shuddered and glared slightly, green ectoplasmic energy forming in his hands, "If so...I feel sorry for that ghost." He flew off at a blinding speed, legs fusing into a ghostly tail as he flew.

"He takes over-protective to a _whole_ new level..." Sam sighed, smiling affectionately.

—————————————————————————————

Phantom phased invisibly into the dorms, frowning when his ghost sense activated. _'Looks like Sam was right. Great. I swear I'm gonna' kick the ghost that's haunting her room so much he'll wish he never became a gho—!' _The ghost boy's thoughts were interupted by a blue stream of ectoplasmic energy that slammed into him, sending Phantom flying into the wall. He groaned; the blue ecto-energy forced him to de-transform into his human form.

Danny Fenton slid to the ground, unconscious, **as a shadow-like form slithered towards him...**

—————————————————————————————

_Back to earlier that day, in the North Pole..._

The Box Ghost was oblivious to a shadowy substance 'slithering' through the air towards him from behind. In fact, the Box Ghost was busy doing something very important...practicing his villainous speech.

"I—the Box Ghost—shall defeat you—Danny Phantom—and take over this world! It shall be my boxy reign of terror spread around the world! HAHAHAHAHA!" He paused and blinked, "...Hm, maybe I need to work on it a little..." He paused when he heard something...and spun around, staring in horror at** the shadowy substance as it froze in mid-air.** The Box Ghost quickly entered his usual personality with, "I am the Box Ghost! Whooooooooooo are yooooooooooou?" He paused. "No, seriously, who are you?"

**The shadow-like form didn't respond for a few moments...until it grew a fang-y mouth, which snarled and roared angrily.** The Box Ghost whimpered and flew off at full speed. **The shadow-substance shook it's head.**

The Box Ghost was not worth it...but perhaps this...'Danny Phantom' would be?

—————————————————————————————

Danny opened his eyes to find himself in...the...Ghost Zone? Looking around in confusion, he sat up and asked, "What...happened?" As he pulled himself up, he transformed into Phantom. However, when he went ghost, he felt a huge deal of pain. He cried out and fell to his knees, de-morphing into Danny Fenton on the way down. He watched in shock as various shadow-substances around him. The half-ghost asked, "Who...who are you?"

"**We are...the Shadow...with your ghost energy, we have managed to duplicate ourselves..." The substance answered calmly; it talked with it's mind, **Danny hearing **it's **voice in his mind.

"What do you want? What exactly are you?" Danny demanded, desperately trying to transform, but was unable to even form the light blue rings around his waist.

"**...According to your memories, it seems we are similar to that Johnny Thirteen's shadow...though much more powerful..."**

"Of course...well, in that case..._I'm goin' ghost_!" Danny announced, finally feeling his ghost powers regenerated. Two light blue rings encircled his waist, one moving up and the other moving down as usual, transforming him into Phantom. He winced. Why did it suddenly hurt…?

**The shadowy-substance snarled and flung itself at him.** **It roared, "YOU MUST NOT ESCAPE!"**

Phantom dodged **it** and said, "Whatever, jerk!" His legs fused into a ghostly tail as he took off through the air. **The shadowy substance chased after him. **The ghost boy spun around, flying backwards as he fired green blasts through the air. They **tore** **through the shadowy substance, but it simply healed every time. **Phantom thought, _'What do I do!?' _

"**You...will...DIE!" The shadow-substance roared, waves of red energy surging from it like a Ghostly Wail.** Phantom cried out in shock as he was sent flying into the Fenton Portal, finding himself in the lab.

"Danny!" His mother gasped, "Are you ok, sweetie?"

Phantom moaned, "Mom...please...get out of...here...there's a...monster...coming..." He groaned, two light blue rings appearing around his waist. One moved towards his head and the other to his feet, making him human again.

Maddie looked at the portal just as **the shadowy substance flew out of it, it's substance all forming into one huge shadow-monster. Then **_**it's**_** form spread through the entire room, turning itself into a black somewhat-transparent mist. The mist floated out of the lab and into the house, where it trapped Jack and Jazz as well. The mist floated out of FentonWorks and all around the world, even into space where Vlad was...until it suddenly...**disappeared.

But it wasn't gone…it was now within every single human—or, in the case of Danny Fenton, Vlad Plasmius (who had been in ghost mode for a few years as he needed to be in order to survive in space), and Danielle 'Dani' Phantom; the substance was in every _half-ghost_. Everyone was oblivious to the fact they had just absorbed a shadowy substance; they simply assumed it had disappeared.

Inside all of the world's populace, the substance survived within many…but somehow, other's body eliminated the virus. Despite this, more survived then not, and soon almost 95 of the population were affected…and they didn't even know it…

—————————————————————————————

Danny opened his eyes, finding himself in his room, "Wh...what happened?"

"I wish I knew...that monstrous shadow ghost...it just disappeared!" Maddie shook her head, "It's not just invisible, because then we would still be trapped...but...where could it be?" She shrugged, "Oh, well...are you ok, sweetie?"

"Yeah, I'm ok...I feel a little weird, though...I hope my ghost powers are ok!" Danny stood up and closed his eyes. He transformed into Phantom effortlessly, now without _any_ pain! "Huh..." He de-morphed into his human form, still standing on the bed. "Weird..."

"Well, I'm just glad everyone's ok!" Maddie sighed in relief. There was a pause.

Danny asked, "Did you…make sure anyone else was ok?"

Maddie blinked, "Well, Jazz and Jack are ok…why would someone else not be?"

In a flash and the very quick movement of two light blue rings, Danny Fenton was gone, Danny Phantom taking off out the window. Maddie sighed.

"I hate it when he does that…"

—————————————————————————————

"SAM!" Phantom stumbled through the wall and hit the ground. He looked up tiredly to see—Sam, in perfect condition, wearing a night-gown. The goth girl smirked as the ghost boy went red, "Oh…you're, uh…ok…good…" He nervously smiled.

Sam questioned, "Danny, what exactly are you doing? It's late! You have an important test tomorrow and—!"

Phantom got up quickly using his hovering abilities, de-transforming on the way up. Danny Fenton asked, "Sam, was there a shadowy…uh…substance here?"

Sam blinked, "Well, some black thingy spread through the room and just vanished…why?"

"Vanished…hm…" Danny frowned. _'Maybe it wasn't able to survive in the human world for a period of time? No, I doubt it…maybe it went into space or something? Hm…good luck to Plasmius…!'_

"Danny, seriously, what are you talking about!?" Sam snapped, annoyed.

"Oh, uh, sorry. I was just fighting—well, if you call getting my butt kicked 'fighting'—this weird ghost/shadow thing…it was a lot like Johnny Thirteen's Shadow, but more of a…mist…I dunno'…it spread all over the place and disappeared…I hope everyone else is ok." He sighed, "Sam, I…I couldn't beat it. Then again, I didn't try my ice powers or my Ghostly Wail…but _it_ had a wail…oh, man, I'm so confused! What the heck was that thing? Why did it just disappear!"

Sam sighed, "I don't know, Danny…I do know that I'm thankful for getting it out of my apartment!"

Danny blinked, "Wait, that's right…it was in your apartment…for who knows how long…so it's not the fact that it was in the human realm…so…why did it just go away?" He hit his forehead a few times, "Think, Fenton, think!" _'Maybe it was the light of the sun…that must be it…right?'_

"Danny, don't worry about it. I'm sure it's nothing." Sam put a hand on Danny's shoulder, "And even if something bad happens, you can handle it, right? You're Danny Phantom, after all!" She winked.

"I guess…" Danny smiled a little.

Sam frowned and hit him in the shoulder, "You were supposed to modestly smile and say, 'Oh, Sam, I'm not all great!'" She rolled her eyes.

Danny frowned, "But I'd be lying…"

The goth girl sighed, _'Clueless…' _"Just shut up and kiss me already, hero boy."

"Gladly!"

While our favorite pair of lovebirds proceeded to make-out, 'we' should give them some—uh—privacy…

—————————————————————————————

Vlad Plasmius, the ghost mode of the infamous halfa known as Vlad Masters as a human, sighed as he sat on a random space rock. That Disasteroid hitting him had weakened him, so he couldn't just teleport to earth. That, and he was feeling extremely weak, so he decided to ride this rock for a while to keep his energy up.

Suddenly, a black mist began spreading around him. Plasmius blinked in confusion and stood up, glaring in determination; violet energy danced in his fists as he asked, "Who are you?"

"**We…are the Shadow…" It responded darkly. "……**_**Dieeeeeeee…**_**"It flew towards Plasmius, **who dodged and released the ecto-blasts. The blasts **tore through Shadow, but it healed instantly.**

Plasmius groaned, "Why can't things be easy!?" He flew off, in the direction he could see Earth in. He dodged various attempts of the **Shadow to attack**. Plasmius demanded, "Who are you?" He paused and had a horrible thought, "You haven't hurt Daniel, have you!?" Ever since he had been banished from earth, he had lost all hatred to the younger half-ghost, and felt a care for Danny he hadn't felt since they first met…

**The Shadow chuckled darkly, "Who? That foolish Danny Phantom? Oh, please…we've already infected him…though his ghostly abilities may keep him living longer then the others, he shall eventually die as well!"**

"Not if I can help it!" Snapped Plasmius, firing another blast. It tore through **the Shadow, which just healed again**. Plasmius sighed. _'Calm down…you cannot defeat this being…so _outsmart _it…or, at the very least, RUN FOR MY HALF-LIFE!' _Plasmius took off again. _'I just hope nothing bad happens if I don't arrive in time…'_

—————————————————————————————

Meanwhile, down on earth, a certain pair of lovebirds were snuggling—all the did was make out, ok!?—when his cell phone range the DP theme song. Danny quickly answered, "This is Danny Fenton, aka Danny Phantom speaking. How may I help you?" Sam smiled in amusement at him while he just grinned sheepishly.

"_Sweetie…I…I think something's…wrong…" _Maddie's voice was heard through the cell, but sounded extremely weak.

"Mom? Mom!" Danny gasped as the phone went dead. "Aw, crap! I'm goin' ghost!" Two light blue rings encircled his waist as he sat up. One moved towards his feet while the other moved up to his head. Once he was Phantom, he went intangible and flung himself through the wall.

Sam sighed and mumbled something.

"I hate it when he does that."

—————————————————————————————

Phantom flew through the city. He was horrified to see nothing but chaos and destruction in the streets. Cars were crashed, people were screaming, kids crying…the ghost boy shuddered. What was going on?

"**We're what's going on, ghost child…" The Shadow spoke somehow in his mind. **Phantom gasped in realization; the weird shadow-like monster was now inside people, hurting them! **"You're smarter then you look…yes, it is true…we are infecting everyone…of course, it seems the young ones are able to resist dying under our power, but the older they are, the easier they fall!"**

"Um, actually, it's 'the bigger they are, the harder they fall…actually, never mind! Why are you doing this?" Phantom asked aloud.

"**The human race will die out eventually, child…what's the point of them living?"**

Phantom snarled angrily and increased his speed, desperate to save his mother. He asked, mentally, _'Why aren't you just hurting me? Why don't your powers work on me?'_

"**I am not sure…but it does not matter! Soon, everyone old enough in this planet will die, and there is nothing you can do about it!"**

'_Oh, yeah? Well, um…you suck!' _Phantom didn't have a good comeback at the moment. He went intangible and phased into FentonWorks, knowing that he could save the day. He would stop the 'Shadow', and save everyone…

Right?

—————————————————————————————

Phantom phased into the lab and gasped. The Shadow was there, towering over the luckily-only-unconscious forms of Danny's parents. The ghost boy demanded, "Stay AWAY FROM THEM!"

**The Shadow snarled, "Make me, child!"**

"I…_WILL_!" Phantom dived towards **it. However, the Shadow's misty form simply made a wide hole in itself. **Phantom went flying through it, stumbled, and hit the wall. He groaned, "Well, that was smooth…"

"**You cannot defeat me, Danny Phantom, for I am much too powerful!" The Shadow shrieked, beams of crimson ectoplasm surging from it's body. **Phantom dodged them skilfully and shot a green ecto-blast of his own that **created once again a wound in the Shadow, which **_**of course**_** healed within moments. **

Phantom snarled, "I…will…not…let…you…_**WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN**_!" He finished with an earth-shattering Ghostly Wail.

**The Shadow ****shrieked in pain **as theloud noise and pure power of the Ghostly Wail** weakened it severely. **Phantoms wail continued until **the Shadow was only a small mist that hissed, No…I cannot die…we cannot…we are the Shadow…we are eternal!"**

"Yeah, whatever." Phantom mumbled, his Ghostly Wail finished. He pulled out the Fenton Thermos and sucked **the Shadow inside** of it. Capping the thermos, Phantom groaned and fell unconscious, the Ghostly Wail he just used possibly the strongest he had ever used. The half-ghost de-transformed into his human form. His last conscious thought was, _'I hope mom and dad are ok…'_

—————————————————————————————

_Two weeks later…_

"There was nothing you could do," Sam whispered.

"…...I want to argue that there was, but…you're right…" Danny buried his face in his hands, shifting in his seat awkwardly. He, Sam, and Tucker were sitting in the front row at the funeral of Danny's parents…and a _lot_ of other people who were above at least thirty. Funerals were all over the place in the Amity Park graveyard…

Tucker didn't even bring his trademark beret. Heck, he didn't even have _one_ piece of technology—not even a watch—and was wearing a nice suit like everyone else. His girlfriend, Star Light, Paulina's former-best friend, was sitting beside him, trying desperately not to cry, as her own mother had died as well.

Danny looked down at his suit and smiled sadly. It looked a lot like the one he wore when he was fourteen…during his and Sam's first dance, and at the college reunion where he first met and fought Vlad. The ghost boy sighed. All he had left of his parents were memories…

"I miss them..." Danny whispered hoarsely, pointing out the obvious.

"I miss my parents, too." Sam admitted, "Even though I haven't seen them since we entered college…I remember the last time we talked…I'm…" she was beginning to cry, "I'm just so…glad our last talk wasn't a fight…I mean…God…if that had happened, I would be able to…" She burst into tears, unable to finish her sentence, instead deciding to bury herself into Danny's chest and sob. The half-ghost hugged her back gently.

Tucker sighed, "I didn't even get to meet your mom…" He sadly looked at Star.

The blonde girl smiled sadly, "I told her all about you…surprisingly, she liked you from what I said." She chuckled.

The techno-geek chuckled sadly as well, wrapping an arm around her, "…I think the last time I talked to my parents was the last time we were here in Amity…man, that was a long time ago…I'm glad they called everyday, though."

"Yeah, same here…" Star's smile vanished. "Um, Tuck?"

"Hm?"

"…You know." She blushed, hugging him.

"I love you, too."

Sam saw this and smiled weakly at Danny, "At least we all have each other, right?"

Danny smiled back, "Yeah…and I stopped hearing that weird creature thing; I was goin' insane!" Sam laughed a little. Danny leaned forward and kissed her gently on the lips, "If that…thing had hurt you…I don't know what I would have done…" He sighed sadly.

"Sh…it's ok, Danny .We'll all be ok. It's over." Sam soothingly rubbed his back as she hugged him.

"Hey, guys." A familiar voice said. Danny and Sam (Tucker and Star now too deep into a kiss to notice) gaped as Dani walked over in her human form, looking strangely like a fourteen-year-old, which was only two years older then when Danny first met her, but the very same age she had been when she was stabilized.

"Danielle?" Danny said, still shocked.

Dani smiled, "Hey, 'cuz. I, um, heard about what happened." She sighed sadly, "I was visiting Valerie and her dad when he just…" She trailed off and bit her lip. "Val's at his, um, you know." She hated any word that related to death; many ghosts did (they considered death-related words almost as swears), which could be why…she was always more comfortable as a ghost then when she's human…

Sam asked, gently, "Here, sit with Danny. I…need to go see my parents..." She trailed off, but shook her head and forced herself not to cry. The goth girl calmly walked off.

"Her, too, huh?" Dani asked, sadly.

"All of us, actually." Tucker remarked; he and Star had managed to stop kissing.

There was a pause after Dani sat down.

"Um, so…I'm Star." The blonde introduced herself to Dani politely.

"I'm Danielle, Danny's d—um…what exactly am I?" Dani looked at Danny; she hoped nobody noticed she almost said something else…

"Well…let's see, Vlad was your 'father', but not really…Valerie's kinda' like your sister, but…no…well, you are my clone, so…I guess that makes you…my, um, daughter." Danny went red.

Dani blushed furiously and mumbled, "Oh…um, you know what, let's just, um, stick with the cousin deal."

Danny smiled sheepishly, "Yeah…"

Dani then looked thoughtful. She mumbled, "So I guess that makes Sam my mom…"

"What?" Danny asked, not hearing her.

"Oh, uh, nothing." Dani smiled nervously.

Danny gave her a suspicious look, but shrugged it off and stood up, Glancing at his parents' corpses, he bit his lip, tears flowing down his eyes. He then glared in determination and ran off. Two light blue rings encircled his waist, one moving up and the other moving down, transforming him into Phantom. He took off into the air with only one thought.

'_I will find a cure to that Shadow…disease thing! And when I do…it better watch out.'_

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Not as depressing as the first…I think. I dunno'.

Danny isn't the one to discover the cure. I think I mentioned before that Dani almost died of it and Vlad, out of desperation, used his own blood to cure her as he was one of the few who managed to not get infected _and_ half-ghost blood has healing properties (especially for the half-ghost him/herself). Don't believe me? Look at some episodes! In Bitter Reunions, Danny healed all his bruises and crud (though it was notably slower then all the other examples I have, probably because he was in human form). He healed quickly many times, including Fright Knight, Memory Blank, The Ultimate Enemy, and other examples I can't really think of now.

…I really am a DP freak…oh, well! Might as well make the best of it! (grins happily)


End file.
